Small Hours
by Be my candy
Summary: Más que morir al día siguiente, más que volver a perder una vez más frente a ese albino. Miedo al ver la mirada de Matt. Miedo a perderlo por sus deseos egoístas de arriesgarlo todo. Miedo a que el mismo pudiera sentir lo mismo. MxM lemmon  pervers


**O_O en vista de quue me he trabado en el fandom de HP y que no quiero echarlo a perder escribiendo por escribir, mejor saco un fic MxM.**

**Es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre, y como se que te gustara por primera vez en mi vida es un MelloxMatt...Si, Mello va arriba ;_;  
**

**Disclaimer: Mello no es mio ni de nadie exceptuando Oba y Obata. Y Matt es completamente de Mello :3  
**

**Para mi madre poirque es genialosa y dodod n_n**

* * *

En la penumbra, dos sombras se encontraban susurrando. Un plan suicida y arriesgado, tenía mil fallas de planeación; en resumen cualquier cosa podría salir mal

-Podremos morir sabes bien eso

-Desde el principio lo dijiste

La habitación sucia y oscura tenía persianas envejecidas que no dejaban pasar las pocas luces del exterior donde estaba anocheciendo

-Puedo hacerlo solo-el rubio se incorporó, acercándose a la ventana mientras se abrazaba a si mismo. No podía arriesgar así la vida de Matt. No cuando apenas lo volvía a encontrar despues de todo este tiempo. No a la única persona que le importaba.

-Iré contigo

Matt se levantó viendo a su compañero, cigarrillo en la boca manos en los bolsillos. Parado en medio de la fría habitación, regalándole su vida con esas dos palabras.

-Iré contigo- repitió con firmeza

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? -Mello se dio la vuelta viéndolo de manera fría -Serás solo un señuelo, la distracción. Te perseguirán a ti en vez de a mi.

-Lo se

-Tarde o temprano te alcanzarán y morirás-lo decía de la manera más cruel que pudiera, tratando de hacerlo dudar

-Trataré de esquivarlos pero si no lo logro, que así sea

Mello cruzo los brazos más fuertemente frunciendo el entrecejo. Sentía ese temblor en las manos. Cómo… ¿Cómo ese bastardo podía lucir tan relajado? ¿Por qué hacía eso?

Sintió como se acercaba el menor y le agarraba los hombros. Bajó la vista enfadado, negándose a si mismo verle a los ojos.

-Mihael sabes que lo haré- al oír su nombre volvió a subir la vista, arrepintiéndose de inmediato con el contacto de esos ojos verdes que decían esas cosas que deberían estar prohibidas para un ser lógico y racional.

"No importa lo que digas, lo haré"

"Te acompañare"

"Te quiero"

La última es la que le daba más miedo de todas. Más que morir al día siguiente, más que volver a perder una vez más frente a ese enano albino. Tenía miedo al ver eso tan fuerte en la mirada de Matt. Miedo a perderlo por sus deseos egoístas de arriesgarlo todo. Miedo a que el mismo pudiera, tal vez, sentir lo mismo

-Supongo que aunque te amenazara con dispararte lo seguirías haciendo- se burló tratando de escapar de el pelirrojo, que lo tomó de la mano, impidiéndole irse -Suéltame hijo de…

Unos labios calientes se encontraron con su boca, a media grosería. Matt tenía los ojos cerrados tras los googles, una mano en su nuca impidiéndole separarse y era húmedo y perfecto.

-Si, aún así iría-le contestó sonriendo juntando sus narices

Mello volvió a besarlo. Le desesperaba esa forma tan simple con la que decía las cosas y de dar su vida por el. Lo besó con rabia, con pasión y con todo, sintiendo un pequeño gemido del otro como una vibración en su garganta

-Mhh Mello…-la mano traviesa del pelirrojo se metió la mano bajo su chaleco de cuero, acariciando suavemente su abdomen, a veces un poco más abajo y la temperatura del cuarto empezó a subir.

Pronto, el chaleco y la playera de rayas estaban olvidados en el suelo. Mello lamia el labio de Matt mientras que este echaba la cabeza para atrás y abrazaba su espalda, dejándose hacer.

El rubio sentía los pequeños ruidos que hacia Matt yendo directamente hacia su entrepierna, deseando tener la deliciosa boca justo en esa parte

Cómo leyendo sus pensamientos, el otro chico se separo de el, viéndolo traviesamente y se hincó. Le abrió el cierre de sus pantalones de cuero, relamiéndose los labios al ver la gruesa erección a través de los calzoncillos antes de bajárselos también

-Siempre quise hacer esto

Mello sintió parase aun mas su polla al ver de esa forma a Matt, tomándolo con ambas manos y llevárselo directamente a la boca

-Ahmierdajodersiiii

Sentía su pene sacando las primeras gotas al entrar en esa húmedo lugar, e inconscientemente tomó los cabellos pelirrojos, saliendo y entrando, tratando de clavarse mas profundo hasta la garganta

Cerro los ojos fuertemente y echo la cabeza para atrás tan fuerte que le dolió un poco pero no importo. La succión y leve roce con los dientes lo hacían aun mejor todo, sintiendo sus piernas un poco débiles al acercarse al orgasmo, pero entonces de detuvo.

Miró confundido abajo, un poco enfadado por la brusca interrupción del placer, antes de ver a Matt levantarse y sacándose su propia erección, terminando de quitarse los pantalones

Mello lo besó sintiendo el ligero sabor de su semen, mientras acostaba a Matt en el polvoso suelo, incapaz de contenerse hasta llegar a la cama.

Eran besos líquidos, calientes. Metía y sacaba la lengua, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro estremecerse.

-Espera-le paró Matt, metiéndose sus propios dedos a la boca y lamiéndolos, dejando un hilo de saliva al sacarlos de ahí y llevarlos hacia su trasero, cerrando un poco los ojos y con la cara roja

Su torso subía y bajaba rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración mientras abría mas las piernas y metía dos dedos en su ano, cuidadosamente

-Mhhh ahhh- las piernas blancas se abrían casi como una invitación dándole a Mello el mejor espectáculo de su vida, mirando el cuerpo de Matt cubierto de una fina capa de sudor mientras se penetraba cada vez más profundo

-Suficiente cachorro-susurró en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

-Mello….hazlo ya-gimió Matt aprisionando su miembro entre sus nalgas, ondulando el cuerpo de tal manera que se le hacia difícil poder contenerse

-Ruega por ello chico listo-dignidad ante todo. Mello dirigió su pene hacia la apenas dilatada entrada, metiendo la punta-Demasiado… estrecho-no podía contenerse, sentía aprisionado deliciosamente y con ganas de empujarse aun mas pero no quería herirlo

-Más..-antes de que se lo esperara, Matt rodeo con sus piernas su cintura, obligándolo a hundirse en su interior-Nghhh! Te quiero dentro Mello…

Cómo respuesta mordió su hombro, esperando un poco antes de empezarse a moverse

Cada estocada que daba sentía que el los músculos de Matt lo succionaban mas adentro, buscando el ángulo preciso con el que ambos morirían de placer

-Matt…mattmattmatt.. -los arañazos en su espalda se confundían con el placer haciéndolo más grande

-Ah mm Mello….te amo

Fue todo, con un ultimo empuje y sintió que llegaba hasta el ultimo rincón de Matt, las luces estallaron detrás de sus ojos en un momento que era dulce y amargo a la vez

Salio de su ahora amante, quien cayo dormido inmediatamente a juzga por su lenta respiración. Las ultimas palabras de este lo dejaron pensando. Ya no contaba en negarlo mas.

Pero no puedes contestar nada cuando la vida es cruel y no puedes prometer ni un mañana.

-Te amo-murmuro en voz baja al oído de Matt

Tal vez y sólo tal vez, si salían vivos de esta podría decírselo cuando estuviera despierto.

Lo que nunca supo fue que Matt aun no estaba dormido y una lagrima resbalo por su cara, con una sonrisa triste. Ya podía morir en paz

* * *

**Dioos la vergüenza que…nah en realidad no tengo vergüenza :D Para mi madre, atrasado por millones porque mi ASDVFGGHH cargador murio y Edo (mi lap) tambn /3 ojala te guste perv n_n Luv ya!**

**PD: Siento que ha quedado triste y ase /3 ! Pero asi anda mi animo y dodod culpen al gobierno y al acohol (wtf)**

**Amare a quien deje review. Si no lo dejas no sabre si hice algo bien o deberia vender mi cuerpo en Mercedes porque no sirvo para nada mas (wtf again)  
**


End file.
